


A Hajime and Komaeda ship. Please don't make me name this.

by Ickk



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ickk/pseuds/Ickk
Summary: I've never done this before. I followed the conversation at the start of the game for the beginning. It will follow the game less as it progresses.I did this as a sort of joke but it's done seriously. I don't know how long I'll make this.I'm going to try to keep it spoiler free.I don't intend to write smut or anything of that nature but also there's a slim chance I'll change my mind. If I do I'll probably post it in a separate work and give a heads up on a chapter here. like posting a clean and unclean version? I don't know yet. I marked it as teen only because Dangan Ronpa seems teen and up in and of itself.Thank you.





	A Hajime and Komaeda ship. Please don't make me name this.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done this before. I followed the conversation at the start of the game for the beginning. It will follow the game less as it progresses.  
> I did this as a sort of joke but it's done seriously. I don't know how long I'll make this.  
> I'm going to try to keep it spoiler free.  
> I don't intend to write smut or anything of that nature but also there's a slim chance I'll change my mind. If I do I'll probably post it in a separate work and give a heads up on a chapter here. like posting a clean and unclean version? I don't know yet. I marked it as teen only because Dangan Ronpa seems teen and up in and of itself.  
> Thank you.

Waves crashing. Hajimes fingers met with a gritty texture. Sand... where was he..? Someone was.. speaking..  
“Hay… Can you hear me…?” Opening his eyes was a struggle, and struck with a blinding light he winced. After a second his vision cleared, the first thing his eyes managed to focus on was the boy leaning over him. He was young, despite white hair. The same hair that stuck out like he didn't know what a comb was. Yet those piercing grey eyes held soft concern. Hajime suddenly wasn't so worried about where he was.  
"Are you ok?" The figure spoke with concerned chords as well. “...You seem pretty out of it.” There was a pause, as nobody spoke. Again it was the white haired boy who broke the silence.  
“Honestly, I feel.. actually everyone feels that way too… Since we suddenly... got put in this weird situation..” he rambled almost like he was talking to himself. Those grey eyes that wandered off suddenly fell back on Hajime.  
“..Hay, are you listening?”  
The situation? What situation..? slowly it came back to him. Hope's Peak, the collapsing classroom, the classroom door.. his classmates, and the insane class trip. It was almost too much. But that was reality, or at least it was now his reality.  
Forcing himself onto his feet Hajime stood, glancing around at where he was. Azure waves licked at the white shoreline with foamy tongues leaving residue on the sand. The boy who'd been leaning over him quickly took a few steps back, realized that was too far away to comfortably talk to Hajime, and took an awkward step forward. That dark green jacket he wore was really an odd choice for such tropical weather.  
“Hay, are you sure you're ok?” The concern in the boys voice had turned nervousness, and his expression reflected that in slightly furrowed brows.  
Hajime hesitated “...Leave me alone” this was too weird. Everything was weird. He didn't even know what was going on. He just wanted to process everything.  
“There's no way I can leave someone alone when they look that pale..” Bold words coming from someone who looked to have undiagnosed albinism. Yet that nervous tone was persistent. Hajime rubbed his face, letting his hands drag across his flesh as he looked back at the world. Gorgeous sky with perfect white clouds. Blue waves lapping at the shore in a tropical symphony. Light soft sand reaching palm trees and flowers that bloomed all year round. Why?  
“That rabbit thing said we're… on a tropical island” he finally turned back to his lone companion who'd been giving him the same nervous look this whole time. Like he expected Hajime to suddenly collapse. Again.  
“...yeah. you're right” That.. wasn't an answer. Hajime paused, unsure what else to say. Luckily the boy continued talking, though not before an awkward pause.  
“Um ...I understand your confusion after everything that's happened… But Why don't we start with an introduction?”  
“Introduction..?” somehow the situation made even common things seem out of place.  
“I'm Nagito Komaeda. Nice to meet you.!” The boy, Komaeda, suddenly smiled warmly at him  
it was odd, how causally introduced himself. And while he didn't necessarily agree with how relaxed his approach to this situation was, something about that beaming face was reassuring. “Ah, along with my introduction I guess I'll tell you about my talent, so you know why Hope's Peak Academy chose me… even though it's a pretty disappointing talent..” Komaeda grew increasingly dejected as he went on, his smile fading just as quickly as it had come.  
“A disappointing talent..? What do you mean?” How could something like that be disappointing? Komaeda sure was… confusing.  
“I'm lucky”  
“..what are you talking about?”  
Really confusing.  
“It's not a joke or anything” Komaedas smile returned, a bitter shell of that previous beam. “That's my actual talent.. I'm the ultimate lucky student.” Grey eyes darted away “...At least that's what they call me anyway..”  
“Ultimate lucky student?” That… didn't sound like a real talent.  
Komaeda quickly explained “Through a country wide lottery, one ordinary highschool student is selected randomly to attend Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Lucky Student. That lucky winner just so happened to be me.”  
Hajime paused, unsure how to reply to that. It wasn't necessarily a disappointing talent, but it was strange. Then again, that sort of matched what little he knew about Komaeda.  
“Your face looks… troubled” Pulled out of his thoughts by that voice again.  
“Oh, no.. I'm not troubled or anything.” It was more that any response he could come up with seemed… needlessly rude.  
“No, it's fine. I have mixed feelings about this, too. I never thought an average talentless high school student like me would ever enter Hope's Peak Academy…” Komaedas pitiful smile clung to his face as he stared down at his shoes, feebly kicking at the sand. “I… actually declined at first… told them I didn't deserve it. But they told me they really wanted me to attend… Apparently this so called luck of mine is something the school doesn't understand… So they pick an Ultimate Lucky Student every year..” Komaeda let out a soft chuckle, gaze flicking back up to meet Hajime. “Well.. I guess that luck got a guy like me into Hope's Peak.. so I'm grateful… On the other hand.. I feel a little out of place here..” Komaeda suddenly straightened up, snapping to attention with a nervous smile. The motion was so quick Hajime jumped a little, but at least Komaeda didn't look quite as sad anymore. “Ah, sorry. I have a bad habit of looking at things through a pessimistic lens.” He also seemed to have a problem with maintaining eye contact. It was really a shame those grey eyes were so commonly pointed at the ground. “Um, yeah.. I guess that's it for my introduction.”  
Hajime let out a soft sigh. Nagito Komaeda… He didn't seem real reliable, or even trustworthy for that matter, but he seemed to have his heart in the right place.  
“Now then, it's your turn”  
“Yeah… I'm Hajime Hinata..” he began hesitantly. After hearing Komaeda ramble like that he wasn't sure what to say. Fortunately Komaeda seemed to pick up on this, asking with a tone of thoughtful curiosity  
“Then, let me ask you a question: what is your ultimate talent?”  
“Oh, I…” Hajime started confidently.  
“I…” his ultimate talent was… he was...  
“I…” he desperately scraped at the inside of his empty mind and found... nothing…  
“H..uh..” His chest tightened as the crushing realization that he didn't know set in. And then he was trembling, little involuntary spasms that ran up and down his body. How could he not know?  
“Hajime.. what happened??” Komaeda immediately took a step forward, reaching out to grab Hajime only to stop short. He seemed unsure if he should touch Hajime and awkwardly pulled his hand back.  
Hajime swallowed hard. Ultimately, it was just another thing to add to the list of weird… right?  
“I-it's nothing..!” He forced an awkward smile, though it didn't stop Komaeda from looking worried. “I guess… I'm still pretty confused about all this… I'm having trouble remembering some things…” He took a deep breath as Komaeda spoke. Telling himself it'd be ok.  
“...I guess that makes sense.. your memory being confused after suddenly getting into a situation like this” To Hajimes relief, he smiled again. “I'm sure you'll remember soon once you've settled down.. So I don't think you need to worry about it all that much.”  
“You're... right…” He couldn't help but smile a little too. It was weak, tired, but genuine.  
“Then, I guess we're done with our introductions for now.” Komaeda said before adding, on a more cheerful note “Even though I don't know what's going on.. I hope we can get along.!”  
Hajime couldn't help but awkwardly agree “Right. Me too…”  
Then, without anything else to talk about, the two of them stood in silence. Hajime looked around at the island again, nervous. The only other option was to look back at Komaeda, who was staring right at him. Looking back into that piercing gaze would be like staring into a void…  
“You don't know anything about the other students yet, right? I think it's best if you at least introduce yourself to them.”  
Hajime looked up, both grateful for a break in the silence and hesitant about socializing, especially as he was still trying to absorb everything that just happened. He nervously rubbed at the back of his neck.  
“Th-That's true… but… where did everyone go?”  
“Maybe they're exploring the island as well?” Komaeda suggested, glancing around the empty beach, almost as if he hadn't realized everyone else had gone off. It made Hajime wonder how long he was out for. How long Komaeda had waited for him to wake up…  
“Exploring the island..?”  
“As long as we're expected to live on this island, we should try to learn as much as we can about it. For example, what's this island's name? Is there a way to escape? What about food and living arrangements?” Komaeda spoke thoughtfully. He'd clearly given it more thought than Hajime had. Then again it was hard to think about this kind of thing when you were unconscious. Komaeda continued “Why don't we finish introducing ourselves to the others and explore the island at the same time? I pretty much went around and introduced myself to everyone already, but I'll tag along with you.”  
So Komaeda was just invited himself along… Hajime felt like he should get a say but ultimately, he was grateful. Having Komaeda around would be helpful and meeting everyone alone was a little intimidating… Plus Komaeda was smiling at him again so he really couldn't protest.  
“Shall we get going then?”  
Hajime didn't respond immediately. He couldn't. The absurdity of the situation had suddenly hit him again, like a crashing wave. Was it really ok to be so relaxed right now? A few minutes with Komaeda and he'd already let his guard down. Well, mostly down anyway.  
“What is it, Hajime? Let's get going.”  
“R-right… Got it.” Hajime stammered quickly, mostly because Komaedas eyes had sparked with concern again. Komaeda nodded and grabbed Hajimes wrist rather suddenly. “  
I'll help out, so don't worry too much about your introductions” His smile returned as he spoke. He started walking away from the ocean and off the beach.  
“O-okay..”Hajime, wrist still in Komaedas vice grip, was more or less dragged after him.


End file.
